


Day 6 - Chef's Choice

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Cooking, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Knife skills, M/M, Nondescript Sex Scene, Quick and Dirty, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Zane can't take the heat, he really should stay out of the kitchen.</p><p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 6 - Cooking</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6 - Chef's Choice

There was something mesmerising about watching Zane as he chopped the vegetables into meticulous little cubes. He took his knife skills as seriously in the kitchen as he did on the battlefield, and it showed. Ty hunched over the counter, chin resting in his hand, and followed the precise, smooth motions with his eyes, not saying a word.

Every so often, Zane looked up at him and smirked before going back to work. Before long, he had three neat piles in front of him, perfectly chopped carrots, onions, and celery. Ty was pretty certain he could have measured them with a level and not found a single flaw. Zane's attention to detail pleased Ty on a visceral level.

With another smug grin, Zane lifted the cutting board and used the back of his knife to slide them all smoothly into the pot. He leaned back, letting the oil soften and brown them.

"How are you gonna show off now?" Ty asked, teasing.

Still silent, Zane picked up the knife and flipped it over and over his hand until it was nearly a blur before tossing it in the air, catching it smoothly, spinning it once more, and sliding it smoothly into the tie holding the apron around his waist without nicking the cotton.

Ty whistled and applauded. Tried to tamp down the slow curling flame of arousal in his belly, but failed. He shifted on the chair, spreading his legs slightly. Zane seemed oblivious to the fact that he was turning Ty on. Either that or he was choosing to ignore it just to piss Ty off.

"Thank you, thank you" Zane bowed with a flourish, leaning away from the side where the knife was tucked, before taking it out and placing it carefully on a tea towel beside the sink. "Sometimes I think you don't care what I'm cooking. You just like to watch." He winked and turned back to the pot on the stove, giving the mirepoix a quick stir before lowering the heat slightly, and Ty knew then that Zane was completely aware of the effect he was having.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Ty drawled. They were both feeling frisky; there was something simmering between them, and it wasn't whatever Zane had on the stovetop. "Why don't you turn that off and come give me a proper show?"

Zane chuckled and turned his back to Ty, his attention back on the pot as he stirred in some herbs and broth. For a while, Ty managed to content himself with watching the shift of muscle in his back and shoulders as Zane moved around the kitchen. And then Zane picked up the knife again, and all Ty's willpower went flying out the window.

"Zane," he growled, getting up off the stool and stalking around the counter. "Put the knife down."

A slow grin crept across Zane's face, his dark eyes glittering with arousal. He made a playful "come here" gesture with the tip of the knife, and Ty's pulse picked up, pounding heavily in his chest. Zane put the knife back on the counter and turned the pot off completely. 

"I guess dinner will have to wait," Zane said softly. "We'll just go to Chiapparelli's later. It's been a while since we've seen Ryan." The smug look on his face made it clear he knew exactly what he was doing. The flare of jealousy that Ty felt wasn't serious, wasn't heavy. He knew Zane was just pushing his buttons. But between the subtle taunt and the showing off earlier, it was just enough that he felt the need to tackle Zane to the ground. Right. Fucking. Now.

Zane was prepared and caught Ty as he lunged, the two of them sliding down the brick wall and ending up on the floor in a heap. Their mouths met in a hot, messy clash, all lip and tongue and no finesse. Ty ground his cock against Zane's hip, swallowing the gasp he let out.

Ty fumbled briefly with his own jeans before yanking Zane's stupid apron out of the way and getting his pants open. This wasn't the time for slow teasing or sophistication. He gripped his own cock in one hand, other hand wrapping around Zane's as he kissed his way down Zane's jaw and bit down on the side of his throat.

It was quick and messy, Zane submitting and letting Ty manhandle him through a sharp climax. Watching Zane tremble under him pushed Ty over the edge and he hissed against Zane's shoulder, spilling between them.

After he caught his breath, Ty used the apron to wipe them both off and shoved Zane back into his briefs. He stood up and smirked, doing his jeans up and then holding a hand out to Zane to help him off the floor.

"Hurry up and get decent. I'm taking you out to dinner. You can finish whatever that-" he gestured vaguely to the stovetop "-is later."

"Good, my plan worked." Zane chuckled, dusting himself off and straightening out his clothes. "You're so predictable."

Ty brushed his lips against Zane's cheek, shoving him towards the front door. "Jackass."


End file.
